


Welcome Home

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: Chloe is certain, it was an accident.Rachel isn't and she is letting her know that she is not convinced.*** audio version: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7NmBdtaeWJo ***





	Welcome Home

"Chloe!", snorted Rachel and laughed, as the skinny girl in her oversized black hoodie, wrapped her arms around her from behind and buried her pale face deep in the warm cove between those beautiful freshly tanned shoulders, her finger tips meanwhile pacing along two white stripes on both sides, where bra straps would normally be. "I haven't even unpacked yet", giggled Rachel and wiggled due to the tickle.  
"Mhmm, I don't mind", let Chloe out with a tired sigh, deep as the ocean and formed her lips, that were already touching Rachel's bare skin over her top, into a little kiss.  
  
The blond girl burst out in laughter, turning slightly and put down the hair brush, she was holding in one hand, just to freeze in her motion, the very next moment, right as Chloe Price lifted her head and Rachel spotted something, that definitely wasn't there, when she last saw the girl, just before the girls locked eyes for a second.  
  
"What the flying...? What is this?"  
"Nothing."  
"Chloe!"  
  
Rachel put her fingers around Chloe's chin and lifted it up for better inspection. That shadow on the right cheek, surely looked like a hickey... or no... more like a... bruise?   
  
"What is that, Chlo?" Rachel dragged her own face closer and took another good look, which made the questioned girl in front of her shift uncomfortably from side to side on the big bed.  
In a weak attempt for Rachel to let go, Chloe pulled the xxl hood over her head, insisting "I just told you, it's nothing. Forget it."  
  
But she really should have known better, Rachel furrowed her brows, as her lips started twitching, a dangerous spark found it's way into her eyes, gleaming right back at the mostly gingery-blond girl. Rachel used her left hand to cross Chloe's face and to softly stoke one blue streak of hair behind the pierced ear, before she ripped off the hoodie with one quick movement. At the same time, she placed one finger of her right hand on Chloe's chest and tapped slowly three times.  
"Chloe Price, you have exactly three seconds to tell me, what happened to you. I am asking you again, what is that on your face?"  
  
The pressured girl, now fully exposed, couldn't hide anymore, not in her "security blanket hoodie", not under the sheets, where Rachel just found her, entering her room, not behind that bit of blue hair dye, not even within herself.  
  
  
"Socket wrench", she finally mumbled. Just that.  
Rachel watched her observantly, waiting for something more but Chloe just closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.  
Slowly Rachel let both of her hands sink into her own lap, swallowing hard.  
  
"He hit you- with his socket wrench?"  
"It was an accident."  
"In your face."  
"An accident."  
"Just two, what-, three inches away from your ear?"  
"He didn't mean to, Rachel."  
"What the fuck does that mean?"  
"He was working on something, holding the damn thing and then he slipped..."  
"And you caught him with your face? How generous of you."  
"It was an accident Rachel, he apologized for it."  
"For _what_ exactly? Doing it or leaving a mark, for everyone else to see?!"  
  
  
Chloe sighed deeply.  
Trying to convince Rachel of something could be a life challenge and her life was already challenging enough.  
Yes, they had another fight this morning, yes, she didn't get to finish breakfast because of it, yes, she was the one who started it, she gave him a piece of her mind, after ridiculing mom's stupid dress code and outfit choice for the wedding in just a few short weeks.  
Maybe she had said something really rude, maybe. And maybe, just maybe, she had laughed in his stupid-ass face and maybe, just maybe, she then had turned around to flip both mom and step-dildo off and maybe that was the moment the accident happened... just maybe.   
  
Again Chloe closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip... what to tell her? 'Don't worry'? 'Just let it go'? Sure..., that'll work.  
She brought up her fingers and chewed on her nails until she felt Rachel's body moving away from her and opened her eyes, Rachel had gotten up, off her bed, the corners of her mouth were still heavily twitching and the fire burning in her eyes gave away on great display, what the girl was thinking and feeling at present, just before she said it out loud.   
"That's it, I'm gonna call the cops on his ass, he can slip all the fuck he wants in the jail shower and pick up all the soap there with his ugly porn stache."  
Chloe couldn't resist, grinning at that comment, Rachel could get pretty passionate about certain things... and certain people.  
  
"Hold up", Chloe managed to wrap her hand around the younger girl's arm, their eyes met yet again.  
Dang, she was not the best in calming Rachel down, maybe, if she would just hold her a bit longer...? But Rachel broke free, the blonde turned on her heels, destinating towards door and downstairs but then seemed to have a change of heart, one hand on the handle already.  
  
"Scotch?", she asked in Chloe's direction.  
"Yes."  
  
  
The bottle in one hand, the other on her wine fridge, that, depending on who was asking, was of course just a snack bar for protein kicks while late-night studying, Rachel asked back "Or Whiskey?"  
"Yes."  
  
Rachel smiled, grabbing four glasses and started pouring all of her anger into two drinks per person, let's say four... four is better.  
  
  
  
"Did you tell Joyce?"  
"No."  
"Chloe, what the fuck? You need to tell her! This is the third 'accident' in just a couple of weeks. The closer we all get to them getting hitched, the more..."  
"I don't have to tell her shit, Rachel."  
"Why not?"  
"Because she was fucking there... it happened right in front of her."  
  
  
Where was the bitterness in Rachel's drink coming from? The soft, warm and tingling feeling from just a moment ago seemed to fade away so quickly.   
  
  
Chloe emptied only half the alcohol that was given to her, before she set the glasses aside. Rachel meanwhile stared at the bottom of hers, now empty, wondering where it all went so fast and just as Chloe considered, handing her over the unfinished beverages, Rachel started sobbing like a baby.  
  
So instead, Chloe got up to hug her but Rachel backed away, demanding her space by holding her hand up, pointing at Chloe's injury.  
"He can't do that", she cried, her face turning red. "He can't touch you! Why do you let him...? Why doesn't she say any-...? Why?"  
  
Chloe slowly nodded, she wasn't angry, she was just... just so... tired and a little bit... maybe sad. Just maybe. Not because her face hurt, not because she actually gave a single shit about her soon to be official step-douche, not because of mom, still pretending everything will be just fine, once they are married and settled and a real family, just as it should be, the way every kid deserves a mom and a dad and a dead run-over cat in a half-painted house. And surely not because any of this actually really got to her,... maybe she was just getting sad, because Rachel was sad, out of sympathy... or maybe because Rachel was angry and mad and crying and disappointed and a little drunk maybe. Just maybe. But not her, not Chloe.  
  
  
"I just came back Chloe", Rachel interrupted the deep ponder, "I mean, I go on vacation with my family for two weeks, and I come back and there you are- hiding under my covers, shivering, bruised..., not gonna lie, that's not the kind of 'welcome home' I was expecting, when I left."  
  
Chloe just shook her head and sunk down, back on the bed.  
Rachel was right, what a fucking disappointment she was. How can you get someone to stand up for you, if you can't even stand up for yourself? Not angry, just asking. Not disappointed... or maybe, but just a little.

Maybe she should go... let Rachel finish unpacking, let her take a shower, let her rest... maybe she should let Rachel get back to her life and spare her all the drama... but for now Chloe couldn't really move, like something was holding her down... or someone..., in a way that made her feel less threatened.. so instead of leaving, she just snuggled herself tightly into her hoodie, hugging herself, tucking herself in, into a little cocoon, until Rachel crouched down in front of her and put her hands on Chloe's knees.  
  
  
"Does it hurt much?"  
"No."  
  
Hazel eyes pierced blue ones.  
  
  
"Are you lying?"  
"Yes."  
"Does it hurt much?"  
"Yes."  
  
  
The hands moved up to her shoulders, softly, gently. They pushed her into a pile of decorative pillows on Rachel's bed, caressing and massaging to release some of the tention and give at least a little bit of comfort, before Rachel went to her bathroom to get the medicine kit.  
A cotton swab, that smelled really good but burned a little on the skin in her face and a caring pretty girl, that also smelled really good but didn't burn at all anywhere, on her lap, Chloe could finally breathe.  
  
Rachel didn't say a word, she just silently applied thick cream on Chloe's face and fumbled ear buds into both of them, letting her phone playlist do the talking.  
Slow piano music got Chloe to thinking, that being alive, just existing, could be very exhausting and tiring sometimes, but then the rocky guitar mixed into the song, and spiced the whole thing up, along with the beautiful singer's voice that faded in and out and gave it something mysterious and magical. It was their kind of song by their kind of band.  
  
Rachel slid from Chloe's lap, laid down by her side, lip syncing the words to the song playing.

Chloe thanked her with a smile, one that reached from mouth to cream to ear. She put her fingers in the palm of Rachel's hand, drawing lines first, then connecting the lines to each other until they made a big star, tingling in Rachel's hand.  
  
While the current song faded out, Chloe licked over her chapped lips, asking "Tell me about Italy."  
Rachel sighed quietly. "It was amazing... and hot... and expensive. I got fat too, way too much gelato for me." Chloe smiled audibly. Rachel didn't gain one pound, but she surely got a little color on herself.  
"I brought you something."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Mhm. Shoes. You didn't think, I'd go to Milan and not get you something fashionable?!"  
Chloe smiled, thinking about the worn-out boots by the bed, that she actually took off this time, before getting into it. Now Rachel bought her new shoes. One day, Chloe would travel somewhere and bring something back to gift Rachel with, something she would like and wear or eat or look at. Someday, maybe, they would travel together and Rachel would choose something for herself and Chloe would buy it for her, with her own money, just because she could, just because she wanted to see Rachel's eyes sparkle all happy and excited and hungry for adventures they would go on together.  
  
"I got your postcard too. Had it in the mail two days ago". Chloe re-drew the star, used the same lines, she paced along before. Her ways of saying 'thank you' varied a lot, as always, most of them were non-articulate.   
"Oh really? That was hella fast." Rachel's other hand, that was not being drawn on, reached out and started to play with the cords on Chloe's hoodie. Their faces were now just inches apart.  
"I missed you. You should have been there with me. Would have been more fun."  
  
Chloe closed her eyes and licked over her lips yet again. One day...  
Rachel touched the slightly older girl's glabella (the spot in the middle, between the eyes) and stoke along her nose, she used her thumb to feel over Chloe's chapped skin on her mouth, the girl opened her eyes at the gentle touch.  
  
"Did you miss me?," she whispered.  
"Nah. I had the best of times without you."  
Rachel cocked a perfect eyebrow. "Oh, did you now?"  
"Mhm. Action-packed days, bullied some assholes out of town, had a bunch of dates, sucked a lot of dicks... you know. Kept myself busy. Totally forgot about you."  
"I see."  
Rachel tied a knot into the cords of Chloe's hoodie, then untied it and put the ends together, before sticking them into her mouth. Was that a crazy thing to do? Maybe. But they tasted like Chloe, who was mirroring it.  
No cords on Rachel's top but large buttons on the front and Chloe opened the first one to reveal a strapless lacy bra, pushing together those soft breasts, that smelled like summer sunshine on skin and like Rachel and somehow... like home.  
Chloe lowered her face into Rachel's clevage, until she could feel the girl's heartbeat through her own face and mumbled "I don't like it, when you're not there."  
Every day without Rachel sucked, every impression of something new, could have become a memory to share between the two of them.  
"I didn't miss you every day, I missed you every second of every day."  
Rachel exhaled, she could feel the blood rushing through her body, being pumped from her heart to her blushing face to Chloe's lips, that were still between her boobs, kissing them individualy.  
  
  
As the song "heartbeat" from Firewalk started to play, Rachel cupped Chloe's face with her hands, planting a single kiss on her chin.  
"Are you tired?"  
"Very."  
"Do you want to stay and sleep here... with me?"  
Chloe nodded. She slowly opened up the other two buttons, having Rachel take her top off completely, while she proceeded to pull Rachel's jeans shorts and the purple flannel shirt down, that was previously tied around her waist and then grabbed the fluffy blanket off the bed for them to snuggle in and get more comfortable, as Rachel pulled Chloe's body closer towards her own.  
  
The soft strings of a guitar, mixed with the powerful sound of wisk meeting drum, led Rachel's fingers along Chloe's neck, strongly, impatiently but pleasantly, digging into the girl's flesh, while kissing her with passion. Even through the thick fabric of Chloe's hoodie, Rachel could feel the skinny body shiver, this time, not out of fear, this time, because it really felt good and right and... somehow like home.  
Rachel's fingers found the way under the blanket and under the long hoodie, caressing Chloe's inner thighs, noticing that the girl, _her_ girl, didn't wear anything else underneath, moving up even higher from there, until both of Rachel's hands met right in the middle, where she placed them on top of each other and then just wandered along with her thumbs only at first, massaging and pleasing carefully on the outside, going from bigger to smaller and shortly after, when her ear bud fell out and the music was temporarily gone, with all of her fingers, additionally to her tongue, on the inside, every single one of her movements matching Chloe's quiet moaning.  
  
Rachel couldn't have wished, for a better "welcome home".   



End file.
